jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Marble Rally 2016 - Race 11
The eleventh race of 2016 Sand Marble Rally season was the penultimate round of the season. The track was dubbed as "one of the most challenging courses ever" as it was a long track with a lot of twists and turns. Championship leader Ghost Plasma led the championship by 23 points ahead of Big Pearl. If Ghost Plasma's lead is bigger than 30 points after the race he'll be crowned champion. Race Report At the start it was Marbly McMarbleface who took the lead, but more importantly it was Big Pearl, who started in P19, who got already up to second place. While championship leader Ghost Plasma, who started in P14, couldn't get out of the back of the field. Marbly McMarbleface lost his lead to H2 Blue at a halfpipe. Short after Big Pearl jumped into the lead at the hairpin. Behind Big Pearl it was H2 Blue, Fantasy, The Flash, El Capitan and Pollo Loco. While Big Pearl stretched her lead, it was Glassy who jumped into fourth place. At another halfpipe H2 Blue, Fantasy and El Capitan jumped over the halfpipe to reduce Big Pearl's lead. At a funnel afterwards Big Pearl again lost some time to H2 Blue. A couple of corners later H2 Blue regained the lead from Big Pearl with Fantasy running in third. After sitting on H2 Blue's tail for a while, Big Pearl again took the lead and H2 Blue fell back to fourth and El Capitan moved to second and Fantasy to third. Big Pearl again started to build up a lead, but started to lose it again after a while. And yet another switch for the lead followed at another halfpipe as El Capitan took the lead. Big Pearl kept on pushing to get past El Capitan while Summer Sky moved up to fifth, but El Capitan started to drift away in the lead and Big Pearl started to get challenged by Fantasy. And a couple of turns later it was H2 Blue who moved up to second past Big Pearl and Fantasy. A little bit later Fantasy also got past Big Pearl. On the final straight El Capitan extended his lead while Fantasy and H2 Blue dueled for second place. The finish was located behind a pole where the marbles needed to get around of. But it was El Capitan who won, 2 seconds ahead of H2 Blue in second and Fantasy in third. Summer Sky was able to get up to fourth as Big Pearl fell back to fifth. Starman ended in sixth, Comet in seventh, Silver Bolt in eight, Dragon's Egg in ninth and Glassy in tenth. Wisp of Darkness finished in eleventh, Slimer in twelfth, Blue Smoke in thirteenth and championship leader Ghost Plasma only in fourteenth. Pollo Loco finished fifteenth, Marbly McMarbleface finished sixteenth after his strong start. And Tarantula got classified as seventeenth despite not racing the race. As during a test run of the track he got stuck somewhere and Jelle forgot the take him out and Tarantula was left on the track. So for the race he was replaced by a red marble. Tarantula did get 4 extra consolation points due to this incidentTarantula got 4 consolation points. Rastafarian, The Flash and Super Turtle all got stuck near the end of the race. Classification *Note: **P1–P7 is on the front row **P8–P13 is on the second row **P14–P20 is on the back row Championship standings after the race Marbles in Bold have a chance to win the championship. Category:Sand Marble Rally